Birthday Surprise
by YinSteve
Summary: Let's just say that this involves a flying cake and an explosion or two. Warning! Contains a spoiler for those who have not seen Vandread the 2nd Stage


This is just an idea I had after watching an episode of Vandread for the second time. This is my first attempt at a Vandread story and I hope you like it. As in way of dedication, this is dedicated to my friend froggyfluf, who's helping me by doing beta work. She's also a deviant so go and see her stuff at froggyfluf. She also came up with the title as my original one gave away the story quite a bit.

* * *

Birthday Surprise

a short Vandread one-shot by Steve Sullivan

BC was walking down the hall towards the conference room with Misty. Well, walking is a misconception. BC was more or less being dragged down the corridor and wondering what the hell was going on. He was voicing his disapproval of being dragged down the corridor pretty adamantly too. "Why are you doing this? I have important business to attend to! Let me go!" he cried, struggling against his captor's grip.

Misty only smiled mischievously at the cross-dressing commander. "The captain gave me explicit orders to make sure you go to this meeting, even if I had to drag you. I didn't know I'd have to do it literally," she giggled at this last part.

So there was BC, being dragged on his rump, arms crossed underneath the fake breasts that he only wore to keep the crew's morale up, as they were used to seeing him female. That and he thought he looked rather pretty as a girl, but the public excuse was the morale, whenever he was asked about it.

Misty and her prisoner eventually made it to the conference room. BC got to his feet and opened the door, putting his commanding officer's face on while he strode into the room, which was surprisingly dark. He flipped on the switch and, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, BC!" shouted a chorus of people from inside the room. Needless to say, BC was a little stunned. Even he had forgotten it was his birthday in all the commotion of prepping the Nirvana for its dual-government-sanctioned mission of seeing how men and women interact with each other on a daily basis.

All of the old crew had shown up. Meia was in a corner to herself, not saying much but smiling a little until Misty came and latched onto her. Meia began to look a little sick after that. Even the captain had shown up for this. "Is this all really necessary?" BC asked after regaining his composure.

"Why of course it is," the captain began as she led BC to his seat. "I wouldn't let my first officer forget his own birthday, now would I?"

"I suppose not," BC sighed as he sat down.

"And what's a birthday without cake?" Hibiki asked from outside the kitchen. "C'mon Dita, hurry it up in there!"

"I just have to light the candles, Mr. Alien!"

"C-c-candles? Lighted candles?" BC seemed to tense up for some reason unbeknownst to the others.

"Well of course lighted candles," the captain replied from next to him. "So long as Dita doesn't run with that cake, we should be fine."

At that precise moment, Dita burst into the room, clearly in a hurry to get the cake to the table. "Dita, be careful with that," Hibiki called from the doorway, "we don't want you to…"

Just as the words were coming out of his mouth, Dita slipped on the floor, whereas the cake and its lighted candles flew straight towards BC's torso, where it splattered unceremoniously, its candles still amazingly lit. The room was silent for awhile and then burst into large peals of laughter that everyone joined in, save BC. "Come on commander, lighten up a bit. It could have been worse," Hibiki said between laughing fits.

"How?" asked BC shortly.

"Well," Dita offered, "your clothes could have caught on fire."

As if in response to Dita's sentence, BC's top caught on fire and quickly spread towards his, "Oh crap," he muttered.

**PHOOM!**

Pieces of shirt and cake were thrown everywhere. BC, now with a few black marks on his chest, promptly fainted. As Dureo rushed over to see what could be done to help, Bart couldn't help but whisper to Hibiki, "Ya' know, I always wondered what he used for those." Hibiki could only nod slowly in agreement.

* * *

Well, that's it for my Vandread one-shot. I got this idea while half-asleep and after watching the episode where Rabat first shows up and comments that he smells gunpowder around BC. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review!  



End file.
